Variable-data printing (VDP) is a form of digital printing, including on-demand printing, in which elements such as text, graphics, and/or images may be changed from one printed piece to the next using information from a database or external file. As a result, a VDP workflow can be implemented to incorporate the text, graphics, and/or images without stopping or slowing down the printing process. The images that can vary from one document or page in a document to the next can typically include photographs. Sometimes, the photographs can be subject to the red-eye effect, in which the pupils in the subjects of the photographs can appear to be red, such as resulting from a photographic flash in ambient low light.